Stan&Džungle
by AmelieCarter
Summary: Při hledání podivného opičího tvora Orang Pendeka se skupině zrovna moc nedaří. Když je bouřka zažene do útrob stanů, každý přečkává noc trochu jinak. Josh a Ryderová jeden způsob také našli.


Orang Pendek

„Josh základně, ozvěte se." Vysílačka zapraskala a odpověď z ní byla slyšitelná jen matně.

„Tady základna, mluv Joshi…"

„Věci se mají takhle. Něco bylo na termokameře, ale uteklo to. Pak Ryderová málem šlápla na hada." Josh se přitom díval na ní a pobaveně se usmíval. I když oba moc věděli, co se mohlo stát.

„Vraťte se živí." Přišla odpověď z tábora a vysílačka opět zapraskla.

„Budeme se snažit." Ukončil rozpravu s táborem a schoval vysílačku do batohu. Čekala je nepříjemná mokrá cesta zpět do tábora. Oba začínali pociťovat únavu z celého dne a noci, kdy byli na nohou. Josh chtěl původně obejít větší část pralesa, ale teď to nemělo cenu. Pozornost jim pomalu ochabovala a v pralese číhali horší nebezpečí, než mýtický Orang Pendek. Had stočený na stezce mohl být pouhým začátkem. „Jdeme zpátky, jdeš první?" Zeptal se Ryderové, která teď přejížděla světlem kolem nich a dívala se po šupinatých tělech jedovatých plazů. „Ne, běž ty, nechci to schytat první, až bude na cestě další užovka."

„To nebyl užovka Ryderová, pravděpodobně to byla kobra královská, která je smrtelně jedovatá!" Věděl, že hadi jsou jedna z mála slabin, které Ryderová při pátrání po mýtech měla. Nikdy to sice nepřiznala, ale tušil, že se jich bojí. Nechtěl jí zbytečně strašit, ale nedokázal si tohle odpustit. Bylo přece dobré vědět, s čím je možné mít tu čest.

„Fajn, tak kobra."

To tábora dorazili asi za půl hodiny, kdy se jim nohy smekali po namoklých kamenech, boty bořili do hlubokého blata a oblečení zachytávalo o všelijaké větvičky. Ryderová se zaúpěním shodila ze zad batoh a vypnula go-pro.

„Okey lidi, dobrá práce, jsem pro, abychom si chvíli odpočinuli." Oznámil Josh, jen co se taky vymotal z popruhů batohu. První odpovědí mu bylo nepěkné zaburácení hromu.

„Počasí zřejmě taky." Zamumlal kdosi z týmu a začal uklízet vybavení do krabic a obalů. Naštěstí napadlo tým, který zůstal jako poslední na základně, postavit stany. Začalo mírně mrholit, ale ve vzduchu vysela předzvěst řádného slejváku. Nejvyšší čas zalézt do bezpečí čtyř látkových stěn.

Gabe s Jarrodem už jeden stan okupovali, vrátili se o pár minut dřív než Ryderová s Joshem, teď už měli ve stanu rozsvícenou čelovku a o něčem mluvili. „Jdu si taky lehnout," prohlásil Casey, „máte ten menší stan. A kamery jedou, tak se nám snad podaří ještě něco natočit. Uvidíme se ráno." Nato zmizel ve stanu, kde svítila baterka.

„Chceš ložnici vpravo, nebo vlevo?" Otázal se Josh, když rozepínal stan a pokládal doprostřed jednu baterku. Ryderová pouze protočila očima a hodila mu spacák. Déšť pomalu houstl. Josh roztáhl spací pytle na podlážku stanu, zatímco Erin donesla jejich batohy zpod přístřešku.

Vlezli si dovnitř stanu. Najednou se okolní les zdál ještě temnější a děsivější. Další blesk ozářil kmeny a křoviska. To Ryderové stačilo, aby zatáhla vchod zipem a stejně tak síť proti hmyzu.

Krčili se s Joshem v nízkém prostoru. Venku už z nebe crčely proudy vody, ani jeden z nich nestál o to, mít stejně mokro ve stanu, proto se snažili nedotknout stěny stanu.

Ryderová systematicky vytahovala z batohu věci. Venku pak nechala jen tričko z dlouhým rukávem a teplou mikinu, zbytek se stejnou uspořádaností naskládala zpět. Josh se v duchu tiše smál. Sám si pouze zul boty a teď už se soukal do spacáku.

Shodila ze sebe vlhkou bundu a hodila jí k té Joshově. Mikinu co měla na sobě, si poskládala jako polštář pod hlavu. Tílko pak vyměnila za tričko z dlouhým rukávem. Ve chvíli kdy ve stanu klečela jen v kalhotách a podprsence, asi po pěti minutách, kdy se ozývaly jen hromy, promluvil Josh. Ležel s rukama založenýma za hlavou a tiše jí pozoroval. „Páni, nikdo neříkal, že to bude s doprovodným programem vysílatelným až po dvaadvacáté hodině." Na obličeji mu přistálo tílko Ryderové. „Zmlkni Gatesi."

Celkem ho zklamalo, že když na ní znovu viděl, měla na sobě už i mikinu. Když si potom vlezla do tepla spacáku a na tvrdé zemi se uvelebila, jak jen to šlo, dělila je pouze baterka, která ležela mezi nimi. „Takže, večerka anebo si budeme vyprávět duchařské historky při světle svíček?" Zašeptal Josh a nechal svůj hlas odeznít v dramatické chvíli za zvuku hromu.

„Radši zhasneme." Sáhnuli po baterce ve stejný okamžik. Světlo zhaslo. Ryderová lehce pohnula rukou k sobě. Byla překvapena, kolik tepla šlo z Joshovi dlaně. I když zatáhla ruce do rukávů, stejně jí procházel chlad. Kdyby to nebylo tak hloupé, sáhne mu po té ruce zpět. Zachumlala se do spacáku a oblečení, co nejvíc mohla, nejradši by hned usnula, ale něco jí nutil zírat do tmy na tmavší stín.

Na látku stanu dopadali kapky deště stále intenzivněji. Bouřka ustávala, ale vystřídal jí nepříjemný vítr, který profukoval tenkou tkaninou.

Josh se převalil na bok a zhluboka vydechl, Erin tedy nabyla pocitu, že usnul. Konečně mohla dovolit zubům, aby v chladu drkotali.

„Ryderová," ozvalo se tak nečekaně, až jí přestali cvakat zuby, „chceš mou mikinu?"

„Ne, byla by ti zima. Spi už Joshi." Otočila se k němu zády.

„Tak můžeme zkusit metodu se zahříváním pomocí tělesného tepla. Co říkáš?"

Ryderová neříkala nic, nechtělo se jí odpovídat, pokoušela se usnout a trochu se spánkem zahřát. Jenže tělo bylo proti a skoro po celém těle jí vyskočila husí kůže, zuby jí začali znovu nekontrolovaně cvakat.

Mohlo to být pár minut, ale spíš vteřin, kdy slyšela jak se Josh někam posouvá a přitom šustí a oddechuje. Pak se nad ní objevila ruka, jemně jí objala kolem pasu a malý kousíček posunula k silné bariéře tepla. K Joshovu tělu. Přehodil přes ní část svého spacího pytle a ruce, které měla sepnuté na hrudníku, vzal do jedné své ruky, aby je taky zahřál. Bradu si opřel o její týl, ve vlasech tak cítila jeho pomalý dech.

Netrvalo to dlouho a začínala v jeho hřejivém objetí doslova roztávat. Spokojeně se zavrtěla a cítila, jak jí padají víčka. Přišla si v bezpečí a teple, mohla si proto klidně odpočinout.

„Joshi…" Zamumlala v jakémsi polospánku, ruku, kterou přes ní měl přehozenou, si přitáhla blíž k sobě a majetnicky jí objala.

„Dobrou noc, Erin." Zašeptal jí Josh do ucha a volnou rukou jí začal něžně přejíždět po vlasech. Uvažoval, že by zůstal vzhůru, jen aby těch pár hodin mohl vnímat její spánek, jenže metoda s lidským tělesným teplem opravdu dokonale fungovala a tak i jemu se začaly klížit oči.


End file.
